


Velada

by KusajishiChiru



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢 Legend of Sanctuary | Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, MiloShipFest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusajishiChiru/pseuds/KusajishiChiru
Summary: "Si caigo, tú caes conmigo." Y como si hubiera sido una premonición, Milo en un pequeño trastabilleo, cayó jalando de la manga a Camus./ AU.Fem!Milo.





	Velada

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya ni sus variantes son de mi propiedad, todo esa creación viene principalmente de Masami Kurumada

A lo largo de su vida, Milo, había festejado de varias maneras. Algunas las recordaba perfectamente y otras, simplemente no quería que las mencionaran. Los más destacados siempre era n sus cumpleaños y no lo negaría, no importa en que condición terminara, casi empre los terminaba disfrutando.

Sin embargo, esta vez su cumpleaños era diferente. Esta vez no se encontraba en una playa, ni en un gran salón, tampoco estaba rodeada varias personas de las cuales solo conocía a la cuarta parte, como le sucedió en algunas otras ocasiones. En esta ocasión ella estaba simplemente con una persona.

Y a pesar de los inconvenientes que había tenido ese día, eso no le había impedido salir a disfrutarlo; con aquel color bermellón en sus labios que, hacia juego con sus cortos cabellos, los cuales se estaban moviendo un lado a otro como ella.

—¡Camus, no vallas tan rápido!

—Vamos Milo, tu puedes alcanzarme.

Estaban solo en una pista de patinaje sobre hielo, la cual había sido rentada en su totalidad por el hombre de hebras celestes, el cual se había girado para darle la cara mientras se deslizaba sobre el hielo, observándola fijamente. Para cualquiera, esa mirada seria de indiferencia o carente de sentimiento, pero no para Milo.

—Deja de burlarte.

—No me estoy riendo.

—Tus ojos dicen otra cosa— la pelirroja acelero el paso para poder darle alcance a su compañero. — No demasiado solo porque tú, no has perdido practica en el patinaje.

—Todavía te tiemblan algo las piernas— señalo el de cabellos aguamarina.

Milo se estaba divirtiendo, aunque estaba empezando a tomar esa situación como un reto. Acelero su ritmo, Camus al ver que iba en serio hizo lo mismo. Llegaron a un punto donde ambos iban a la misma velocidad, dándole vueltas a la pista

—Deberías reducir la velocidad o rendirte si te estas cansando. Pueden caerte luego.

Eso la había exaltado ligeramente, sabía que Camus la estaba provocando, a ninguno le gustaba perder en ese tipo de carreras

—Si caigo, tú caes conmigo.

Y como si hubiera sido una premonición, Milo en un pequeño trastabilleo, cayó jalando de la manga a Camus, acabando ambos en el hielo. En vez de enojarse o quejarse, podían escucharse las carcajadas de ambos en todo el lugar. Se incorporaron como pudieron, uno sonriendo más que el otro.

Milo, respiraba agitada, debido a la carrera y la risa anterior. Se sentía feliz ese día, no por ser su cumpleaños o estar haciendo una de las actividades que más extrañaba, ella sentía esa calidez que causa la felicidad cuando estas con la persona que amas. En un impulso se acercó a Camus, únicamente para besarlo.

—Te reto a otra carrera— dijo separándose del hombre— Si es que esta vez no te cansas tú.

—Admites que estabas cansada— dijo con una discreta sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa que la pelirroja ya había vislumbrado y respondía con una más grande.

—Interprétalo como quieras, pero no me vas a ganar esta vez— decía al tiempo en que se distanciaba.

Empezaron otra carrera. Entre risa, empujones, charlas y caídas, Milo podía asegurar que esa era una de sus mejores veladas.


End file.
